masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Collector Particle Beam
The Collector Particle Beam is a heavy weapon in Mass Effect 2. Description Precise and lethal, this focused-radiation weapon is very effective against shields, barriers, and armor. The amount of energy required to create a destructive beam is several orders of magnitude more than the amount needed to launch a high-velocity projectile via a mass effect field. The weapon you've retrieved appears to be a beam weapon of Collector origin, but efforts to understand the technology and replicate it have failed. With enough research, Normandy's engineers may be able to produce beam weapons, perhaps on a larger scale. Acquisition Found during the mission on Horizon, on a stasis pod near the stairs where Shepard first finds frozen colonists. If you happen to miss that one, you can find a second one near the locked door that leads to Delan after you beat the waves of attacking Collectors. If you miss the previous two, you can find a third one right after you exit the Garage. If the weapon is not picked up at any of these locations, it will be awarded at the end of the mission. Player Notes *General Notes **Although the weapon is fully automatic, it will consume five units of ammunition at a time. **One of the most useful heavy weapons available, the Collector Particle Beam has great power and precision. Its continuous beam fire combined with an all-containing high capacity magazine that eliminates the need to reload makes the Collector Particle Beam an excellent offensive heavy weapon in all situations. **The Collector Particle Beam does not cause any type of damage to Shepard, or the squad (if they wander in front of it) regardless of difficulty setting allowing it to be fired at point blank range safely (one of four heavy weapons capable of this; though what the M-622 Avalanche lacks in single target damage it makes up for with an area of effect. The M-451 Firestorm and Arc Projector are the other two). **Very effective against the Human-Reaper whilst hung up on the Orange Valves. If you are quick you can eliminate two or even three pumps in one pass. With Adrenaline Rush, you can take out all four in one go. **The Particle Beam is a much more risky weapon to use on higher difficulties. Its damage output depends on constant fire, meaning that Shepard must expose him/herself to train the beam on an enemy. Considering that enemies are much more dangerous on higher difficulties, the Beam must be used with greater caution or with powers like Hardened Adrenaline Rush to mitigate damage. *Class Specific Notes **It is also one of the best heavy weapons for an Adept or an Engineer, as it is very efficient against enemy shields and barriers, because each class has no direct method of damaging either defense respectively. **This weapon could also be extremely effective for a Vanguard for similar reasons as the Adept, as its only protection-damaging power, Incendiary Ammo, affects only armor. Trivia *Game assets for the Collector Particle Beam are present in Mass Effect 3 but cannot be accessed normally except for third-party modifications. See Also *Upgrade Guide fr:Canon à particules de Récolteur Category:Collectors